Probando Un Nuevo Sentimiento
by Ely p
Summary: Tigresa decide intentar aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Po, quien la invita a un festival y por su lado Víbora decide ayudar a su amiga ¿Podrán llegar a algo más que una simple amistad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!:D **

**Bueno, soy nueva haciendo historias (Se nota 7.7), así que no sean malotes /._./ espero que les guste el fic:3**

**Disclaimer (O como se escriba xD): Ni Kung Fu Panda ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a DreamWorks Animation (De ser míos Po y Tigresa ya estarían juntos -.-'') **

**Sin más que decir, vamos al fic.**

P.O.V Tigresa

En estos momentos regresábamos al palacio de Jade, acabábamos de venir de la ciudad de Gongmen. En todo el viaje no he podido dejar de sentirme… ¿avergonzada? No sé, es un sentimiento nuevo, pero estoy más que segura de saber lo que es y en especial, quien me hace sentirlo…

-Tigresa, ¿estás bien?-Me preguntó cierto panda… el mismo que me hacía sentir así.

-Si… Po, no te preocupes…-Respondí sin voltearlo a ver, ¡estaba sonrojada maldita sea! Lo último que quería es que este lo notara, pero agradecía tener un pelaje que cubriera mi sonrojo.

-No parece…-Y ahora… maldecía que ese panda me conociera mejor que nadie. No le contesté, me adelanté para evitar más contacto con Po.

-Estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes-Comenzó a decir Shifu mientras subíamos las escaleras para llegar al palacio, Po estaba por morir en estos momentos, si será flojo.- En especial de ti, Panda…

-Gracias Maestro-Le contestó con una sonrisa, aunque noté que no paraba de mirarme, ignoré eso y seguí caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos al palacio.

Fuimos a bañarnos, refrescarnos y descansar, estábamos heridos, pero hemos tenido heridas peores así que no causábamos gran alboroto.

Shifu nos dijo que nos daría unas semanas libres, pues esa misión había sido muy agotadora. Asentimos; los demás estaban felices, menos yo. Me resigne a no entrenar en un tiempo y me fui a meditar un poco fuera del palacio.

Me senté en el césped, me puso en posición de loto y comencé a meditar. Estaba en paz, pensaba un poco en lo que sentía, en lo que Po me hacía sentir. Cuando lo abracé, cuando él me abrazó. Suspire inconscientemente al recordar el último abrazo, cuando sus brazos me rodearon, ese calor que me proporcionaba, me sentía tan torpe que no pude reaccionar y sólo quedé en estado de Shock.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿desde cuándo sentía algo así por Po? Estaba enamorada, lo tenía que aceptar. Pero, éramos prácticamente lo opuesto, como el Yin y el Yang…

Recordé la vez en que conocí a Po, sinceramente… tenía ganas de patearlo y hacerlo rodar por las escaleras del palacio de Jade y ahora… Ahora hasta soy capaz de llorar si lo pierdo…

¿Cómo ocurrió eso? La verdad, el me cambió, antes era más distante y fría… pero, desde que el vino… aprendí a sonreír de nuevo sin necesidad que la sonrisa sea de burla o fingida.

El me enseñó sobre la amistad, a ser mejor persona, más amable, siempre iluminaba mis días al ver esos ojos verde jade, tan hermosos… y esa sonrisa que traía siempre en su rostro, me alegraba por completo, una sensación que no puedo describir bien.

Mírate Tigresa, pareces una adolescente enamorada. Suspire resignada, eso era un campo nuevo para mí y no sabía qué hacer. Escuché que alguien venía, abrí mis ojos para poder ver quien era, me sorprendí un poco al ver que era Po.

-Hola-Me saludó el Panda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, típica en él.

-Hola…-Le saludé sin mucho ánimo, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era verlo, me sentía avergonzada y nerviosa, además, los recuerdos de aquel abrazo… venían de golpe.

-Quería preguntarte algo…-Dijo este mientras jugaba con sus dedos, parecía nervioso…

-Dime…-No quité mi rostro serio, lo menos que quería es que supiera que estaba en ese estado. ¿Pero a quién engañaba? ¡Ese maldito panda había capturado mí corazón y en esos momentos estaba burda de nervios!

-Pues… Hay… Hay una feria este sábado… y… co-como tenemos un tiempo libre… quería saber si tu… querías venir conmigo…-Lo miré sorprendida, me sonrojé bastante, esperaba que no se me notara. Miré que Po estaba en las mismas condiciones… ¿Por qué?- D-digo… hace mucho no estamos juntos… los 2 solos…-Lo seguí viendo de la misma manera y este se alteró por lo que veo- ¡Osea! T-Tigresa… t-tú estás…. Ha-has estado MUY distante desde que… llegamos de Gongmen y… y-yo… bueno, quería… este…-Me armé de valor y cubrí los labios de Po con uno de mis dedos. No podía decirle que no a esa carita tan tierna… pero ¿en qué estoy pensando? Hay no… mi corazón latía fuertemente.

-Si quiero…-Le dije con media sonrisa tratando de simular mi nerviosismo, en esos momentos era bueno ser frío. Po me miró con una gran sonrisa, que sólo él podía hacer.

-¿En serio aceptas?

-¿Por qué no? Supongo… que será divertido…

-¡Sí! El sábado, ¿vale?-Asentí y este se levantó y se fue corriendo como niño pequeño, otra de las cosas que me gustaba de él… era muy infantil, se miraba muy tierno.

-Hay Po…-Suspire depresiva, en serio. Si hace un año me habrían dicho que me enamoraría de un Panda… no sé qué habría hecho- ¿Estaría bien que lo intente? Y… ¿si tú no sientes lo mismo?-Miré de manera melancólica el cielo, me recosté en el césped a pensar un poco más.

Después de unas 2 horas de pensar en lo mismo, entré nuevamente al palacio de Jade a comer. Como siempre, todos hablaban y reían, menos yo… que seguía pensativa.

-Ah, Tigresa ¡Quiero enseñarte algo!-Me dijo mi amiga, víbora.

-¿Qué cosa?-Contesté sin muchos ánimos.

-Pues…-Esta terminó de comer rápidamente, me miró con cara de regaño indicando que quería que hiciera lo mismo, suspire resignada y terminé de comer rápidamente-Ven!-Seguí a la reptil hasta su habitación, no entendía lo que quería así que sólo quedé en silencio hasta que esta dijese algo- Me enteré sobre tu cita con Po-Me dijo como si de nada se tratara, pero yo… al escucharla decir eso… simplemente sentí que me daban un tiro en la cabeza.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Le pregunté alterada- ¿De qué estás hablando?-Traté de aparentar seriedad para que no sospechara, aunque… ¡que bruta! Acababa de gritar un "¡¿QUÉ?!".

-Jeje… Digamos que yo…-Me mostró una sonrisa inocente-Los estaba viendo…

-¡VÍBORA!

-O vamos amiga ¿Por qué te enojas?

-No es una cita, es una salida de amigos…-Dije apartando un poco la vista simulando frialdad.

-Aja, si… A otro perro con ese hueso-Miré a Víbora de manera asesina quien sonrió ligeramente- ¿Lo vez? Porque mientes si bien sabes que ese Panda te gusta-Suspire ante lo dicho por la reptil- Anda Tigresa, enamorarse no está mal. ¡Todo lo contrario! Además, a Po ya lo traes muerto…

-D-de qué… Hablas?

-O querida amiga… Serás lista, pero en estos asuntos, veo que no.-Me dijo con decepción… ¿Pero quién se creía?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Mira, te lo diré así; Cuando Po llegó al palacio… Te miraba con rostro de idiota, sólo la pasaba cerca de ti aunque tú lo despreciaras o lo mandaras a volar con un golpe, estaba empeñado en convertirse en tu mejor amigo... y lo logró, se te pegaba como un bicho, etc, etc. Más obvio no podía ser-Con cada palabra que decía Víbora me ponía más y más nerviosa y sonrojada, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

-Ehh…

-No puedo crees que te des cuenta hasta ahora, como sea. Yo dudaba que sintieras lo mismo, pero desde que vi que ese Panda te comenzó a cambiar, te hizo sonreír, te hacía feliz… el abrazo que le diste… ¿sabes que tú nunca me has abrazado a mí?-Me dijo con enojo, para luego continuar con un rostro soñador, ¿será bipolar?- Cuando él te abrazó y no lo golpeaste, lo cual hubieras hecho con los demás. El cómo te preocupabas por él, parecías muy dolida Tigresa y eso que tú no mostrabas el mismo rostro cuando pasaba algo similar con los demás…-Esta sonrió al verme más nerviosa- Además, ¿desde cuándo la gran Tigresa se pone nerviosa?

-Mm…-Bufé enojada.

-Te caché amiga. Bien, ahora planeo ayudarte a que Po se te declare de una vez.

-¿Cuándo dije que quería algo con Po?-Le pregunté enojada. Esa víbora era una entrometida, nunca pedí su ayuda.

-No es necesario que lo digas Tigresa, lo sé. Por algo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, ¿no? Y no niegues mi ayuda, sé que en esto eres nueva.

-¿Qué planeas?-Le pregunté resignada, tenía razón.

-Bien, planeo… ponerte más femenina para el día… de… tu…cita…-Dijo víbora mientras me miraba con malicia, al parecer ya tenía varias ideas en la mente.

-¡AH NO! ¡ESO SI QUE NO!-Le grite histérica mientras movía mis manos en negación.

-Lamento informarte, que no tienes elección-Me dijo mi "amiga" con una sonrisa, Dios… ¿en qué lío me metí?

**Y… aquí termina el primer capítulo:3 espero les guste :'D**

**Dejen Review plis c: n-n/ **


	2. Chapter 2 Preparándote

**Hi!n-n/ Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo. **

**No sé cuándo podré actualizar el siguiente pues ya se acercan mis exámenes finales._. (Lado bueno… pronto salgo de clases :'D) gracias por sus reviews y… etto… pasen al disclaimer(? xD**

**Disclaimer: Ni KFP ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no pretendo hacer dinero con esto y bla bla bla ._.**

* * *

><p>Víbora buscó varios accesorios para Tigresa entre sus cosas, pero sólo encontraba sus típicas flores que suele ponerse en su cabeza y otras cosas que… sólo le sirven a Víbora (Ósea, sólo le sirven a una serpiente).<p>

-Me salve-Dijo en un susurro, la felina se levantó y se dirigía a la salida, pero su amiga la detuvo con su cola antes que se fuera.

-No Tigresa-Dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Vamos a ir de compras! Además, aquí tengo algo para ti...-Tigresa puso mala cara con eso de "compras" pero sabía que resistirse no era opción, pues cuando su amiga se lo proponía… nadie la detenía, para desgracia de la felina.

-¿Qué cosa Víbora?-Preguntó desanimada viendo a la víbora.

-Esto…-Sacó una bella flor color rojo de una cajita, se acercó a Tigresa y se la puso delicadamente en su cabeza- Amiga… te vez hermosa-Dijo con una sonrisa, quien diría que con una simple flor Tigresa ya se vería tan linda… na a quien engaño? La felina era realmente bella y la flor hacía resaltar su belleza.

-Víbora, no me pondré esta cosa

-Nada amiga, te vez linda y así te quedarás un rato, ¿sí?

-No quiero y no me puedes obligar a usar esta cosa…-Dijo rodando los ojos de mala gana mientras se quitaba la flor.

-Pero…-La víbora puso ojitos de gatito triste mirando a Tigresa con "tristeza"- Amiga… la escogí para ti… esperaba que… tu… la usarás… pero…-Sus ojos se comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos mientras Tigresa la veía con rostro de "¿Bromeas?"- S-si… mi… mejor amiga… no quiere… snif… snif… me rechaza l-la… f-flor…

-Está bien Víbora… la usaré…-Dijo un poco amargada por la "terrible actuación" de la reptil, agarró la flor y se la puso en la cabeza de mala gana- Sólo deja ese rostro que das lástima…-Le dijo para que su amiga se molestara.

-¡VIVAAAAA!... Espera… ¡¿Qué?! ¡No doy lástima! ¡Eso funciona SIEMPRE! hasta con Mono-Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Me comparas con Mono?-La sonrisa de Víbora desapareció.

-Amiga… no, lo lamento… no quería insultarte tan feo…-Dijo con "tristeza", las 2 se voltearon a ver por un momento y comenzaron a reír.

**-En otro lado-**

-¡ATCHU!-Estornudó cierto primate.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Po.

-Si… no te preocupes… alguien debe estar hablando del gran y asombroso Mono-Le contestó Mono con una sonrisa un tanto engreída provocando que Po rodara los ojos.

-Si… seguro-Dijo con sarcasmo y luego volvió a tomar el balde de pintura que hace rato sostenía-¡PIENSA RÁPIDO!

-¡LO MISMO DIGO!-Ambos siguieron demostrando cuan maduros son… 0%

**-En otro lado-**

-Tigresa, me di cuenta de algo…

-¿De qué?

-Eres bipolar-Le dijo Víbora a su amiga felina.

-¿Eh?-Tigresa miró confundida a Víbora.

-Primero dices que no necesitas mi ayuda, y luego muestras que si la necesitas-Le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de ver a Tigresa

-No es cierto-Le contestó con fastidio la felina.

-Que sí y espera voy a traer algo-Víbora se fue y Tigresa quedó allí, pensó en escapar pero…

-Yo me largo-Esta ya se iba.

-¡TIGRESAAAAAAAAA!-El grito de Po alerto a la felina, pero ya era tarde, el panda venía corriendo a toda velocidad, parecía estar corriendo de alguien, no pudo detenerse y terminó estrellándose con su amiga felina. Para suerte, o mejor dicho mala suerte de ambos, Po quedó encima de Tigresa a centímetros de su rostro.

-P..o…-Apenas pudo decir al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba con el panda, se sentía MUY avergonzada.

Po abrió los ojos y miró a Tigresa por un momento, estaba muy cerca de ella. Se comenzó a poner nervioso pero esta no se movía… el panda miró mejor a su amiga y comenzó a apreciar mejor su belleza, sus rayas, sus hermosos ojos y… esa linda flor que adornaba su cabeza… aguarda, ¿qué? ¿Tigresa usando una flor? ¿Cómo? Po ignoró su pregunta y siguió contemplando el rostro de Tigresa quien tenía un leve sonrojo, a pesar del pelaje el panda pudo notarlo y sonrió un poco, pensaba que se miraba linda así.

Tigresa por su lado, seguía nerviosa y lo peor, no tenía el coraje para decirle que se apartara o empujarlo, ella quería estar más tiempo así con él, aunque eso no lo admitiera ante alguien, así era. Esta miró a Po directamente a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos verde jade, sin darse cuenta comenzó a perderse en ellos, sentía que el mundo no importaba y que sólo existían ellos 2.

Po por su lado tampoco pudo evitar ver a Tigresa directamente a los ojos, estaba un poco embobado, nervioso, sentía que en cualquier momento esta lo iba a golpear. El panda no resistió sus impulsos y comenzó a acercarse más a la felina, a tal punto que podía sentir el aliento de su amiga. Se detuvo un poco y pensó mejor en lo que iba a hacer… seguro terminaría golpead pero… ¿por qué no? No lo podía evitar.

-Po… ehh…-La pobre felina seguía sin poder hablar, al sentir el aliento del panda chocar con el suyo simplemente la ponía peor. Los dos no lo soportaron más, querían unirse en un beso, Po lo iba a hacer pero como todo lo bueno tiene su fin… aunque este ni tuvo comienzo. Mono salió de la nada corriendo.

-¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME LAS PAGARÁS MUY CARO MALDITO PANDA!-Este se detuvo de golpe al ver a la "parejita" en esa pose. Tanto Po y Tigresa se separaron de golpe… literalmente, Tigresa golpeó a Po mandándolo a volar.

-Waaaaa!-Se escuchó el grito del panda seguido por un "PUM!" cuando se estrelló contra la pared.

-¿Interrumpí algo?-Preguntó con una mirada pícara/burlona.

-No, nada-Le contestó la felina con una mirada de muerte.

-O vamos, no mientas… si no llego capaz y...-Iba a continuar hasta que vio a Tigresa de reojo, a quien ya le resaltaba una vena en la frente. Eso sí daba miedo, si se trataba de Tigresa…-N-No dije nada! -Dijo con nervios- Un momento… te veo distinta…-Arqueó una ceja hasta que pudo notar la flor que la felina traía en su cabeza.

-No preguntes…-Le dijo Tigresa al notar que Mono quedó viendo la flor.

-Pero… te queda bien… con razón dejaste embobado al idiota de Po-Dijo viendo al Panda.

-¡TE ESCUCHÉ!

-¡Lo lamento!-Le gritó nuevamente a Po, sin darse cuenta que Tigresa volvió a sonrojarse, Dios eso ya se había vuelto costumbre, pronto iba a ser parte de una siembra de tomates si seguía así-Y Tigresa… no te pasaste un poco?-Preguntó ahora viendo a Tigresa, pues si… el Panda seguía estrellado contra la pared.

-Lo lamento Po…-Dijo sin mostrar interés, aunque sentía unas ganas de ir por él y ayudarlo, no lo hizo. Menos delante de Mono.

-Si… descuida…-El Panda se volvió a poner bien, miró a Tigresa y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, esta sólo apartó la vista un poco apenada.

-¿Ya estás bien?-Le preguntó Mono al panda.

-Si…-Contestó ya de pie.

-Bien… ¡A CORRER PO!-El primate sacó un balde de pintura de… Ni él sabe de dónde lo sacó.

-Ehh… ¡LUEGO TE VEO TIGRESA!-Dicho eso Po comenzó a correr de nuevo y Mono lo volvió a perseguir con el balde en manos.

-Si…-Susurró Tigresa al verlo irse. Víbora salió tras ella con una sonrisa, parece que ya tenía complejo de Ninja.

-Amiga, ¿nos vamos?-Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Si…-Le contestó y ambas se fueron sin percatarse que una personita había visto la escena de principio a fin.

-Panda…-Susurró el maestro Shifu-Creo que tendré que hablar con el…

* * *

><p><strong>Y… ¿Qué les pareció? xD<strong>

**Y si, ya se, los caps me salen muy cortos uwu arreglaré eso, lo prometo /;-;/ ! **

**Bye Bye n_n/**


End file.
